


Welcome Home

by humapuma



Series: Take Me Home [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Bucky, M/M, New Relationship, No noncon ever, Omega Bucky Barnes, Opening Up, Oral Sex, Tiny bit of dominant Steve, bucky loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma
Summary: Bucky wakes up at Steve's apartment the day after he was discharged from the hospital. He isn't sure how he fits into Steve's life, or if Steve even wants him to. His insecurities are eating at him, clawing their way out of his chest, but what will Steve say when he hears them?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Take Me Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691332
Comments: 52
Kudos: 555





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here is a little sequel to In the Heat of the Moment. It's a world I enjoyed writing and wanted to add to. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Dedicated to my awesome beta, Dixons_Mama, without whose support and love, many of my fics wouldn't happen. You're a great pal.

Bucky never thought he’d have this. All his life, he’d been too big, too strong, too confident. Alphas had been more likely to bully him than flirt with him. Really, beneath the fear and uncertainty, Bucky had even wondered why _he’d_ been kidnapped. Virgin or not, there wasn’t an Alpha alive who would want an Omega like him.

Except… _him_. Steve. Steve Rogers.

Under the worst, most humiliating and degrading circumstances, Steve had found him: locked in a cage, in heat, filthy, and naked. Kneeling outside the gate, Steve kept his palms open and his tone level, but Bucky could tell the scent was affecting him. Steve had seen Bucky’s size and _still_ offered to be his mate.

_I’ll give you everything_.

Everything that followed was better than Bucky’s wildest dreams. After he discharged from the hospital, Steve brought him to his apartment and they’d spent the night together. Bucky woke alone the next morning, but Steve had left a note by the bed. _Went for a run. Make yourself at home_.

Bucky read it and reread it more than once before he slipped out of bed and into the shower. On the shelf, there was an unopened bottle of the same shampoo and conditioner he had at his apartment, which he happily used. Once he got out, he noticed a packaged toothbrush on the counter, set out for him.

_I’ll take such good care of you… if you let me_.

The towels were easy to locate and he nearly purred as he felt the soft fabric. It was almost uncomfortable to dress in his own clothes again, but he didn’t want to take advantage of Steve’s kindness. He pulled his wet hair into a bun and stepped into the bedroom, looking around.

When he made his way to the living room, Steve still wasn’t back, so Bucky started searching around the kitchen to cook some breakfast. He didn’t know how long Steve would be gone, but he could keep something warm for him anyway.

He remembered what Steve had eaten the day before and he focused on making the items that Steve had liked the most. It was while he was finishing up the scrambled eggs that he heard the key in the lock. Rushing, Bucky checked his clothes for stains and pulled his hair down, wincing when the band got caught in a knot.

“Ow,” he whispered, trying to hurry before Steve saw him. Bucky could smell him – that familiar, wonderful scent that had made him feel so safe and comforted at the worst time of his life.

Steve walked into the main room, sweating and flushed; he wore a lycra shirt and jogging shorts. He dropped his keys on a small table and turned. “Oh, hey!” He greeted as he stepped into the kitchen, beaming at Bucky before his smile faded. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Bucky chuckled, “just my, uh, my hair tie.”

Stepping closer, Steve reached for it, and gently tugged the hair loose. “Here,” he said, holding the band out. “I was going to cook.”

Bucky felt the blood leave his face. “Oh, I – sorry, I should have asked first. I’m – fuck, I’m sorry.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s okay. It all smells really good.” He gave Bucky a warm smile but didn’t reach for him, or kiss him, though his hand stayed in the air as if he wanted to.

Bucky wanted him to but he kept his mouth shut.

“I’m going to shower,” Steve finally said before stepping away. “I’ll be out in a few. Um… would it be okay if we ate together?”

Something in Bucky’s chest loosened and his face broke into a smile. “Yes! Yes, I’d like that.”

Steve beamed at him and hurried off toward the bedroom. Bucky turned back to the stove and gasped, rushing to get the pan off of the burner before the eggs were ruined. While they were a little overdone, they weren’t burned, so Bucky didn’t think he’d need to remake them.

It was less than ten minutes before Steve was back, long hair wet and pushed back. His beard was long but Bucky found it very attractive, so he hoped Steve intended to keep it.

“It looks great,” he said as he approached, standing closer to Bucky, though not as close as they had been the day before. “I’m gonna make a pot of coffee.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, “I did – I tried. I – if it’s bad, I just need you to show me how you like it –”

“I’m sure it’ll be great, Buck,” Steve interrupted. As he walked past, he put his hand on Bucky’s lower back – such an intimate touch couldn’t be accidental, could it?

Bucky filled his plate and mug, then sat at Steve’s small table. Steve sat in the seat next to him, rather than across, and Bucky smiled. They ate in silence for a time until Bucky asked, “Is it… okay?” Steve looked up and nodded his head, though his mouth was too full to respond. “Good, I’m glad.”

Steve swallowed his mouthful down and asked, “What, uh, do you do for work? Or, do you work?”

Bucky bit his lip. “I work at the museum. I do the Astronomy shows and give tours sometimes.” He took a bite of his eggs before going on. “I know it’s… not a lot but I really enjoy it.”

Looking up, he found Steve frowning. “That _is_ a lot. Enjoying what you do is the only thing that matters.”

Bucky inhaled a shaky breath. “I don’t make very much money. I can get a second job if you want me to.”

“No,” Steve asserted.

“Right,” Bucky said, “you want me here to… keep the place up.”

Steve’s eyebrows drew together. “Uh, no, that’s no what I meant at all.”

“Oh?” Bucky hedged.

It was Steve’s turn to breathe. “What I meant is,” he began, “I do not _expect_ you to do anything. I’m not wealthy, Buck, but I have enough to pay for everything.” Bucky bit his lip hard and waited for Steve to go on. “I know we – this is new so, if you want to wait and take it… slow, you can keep your own place, like I said. But, whenever you’re ready, you can move in here.”

Bucky rallied his courage and asked, “What do _you_ want, Steve?”

Steve licked his lips and sighed, “I just want you.” Something broke open inside Bucky and heavy tears fell from his eyes. Steve pulled Bucky into his lap – like he weighed as much as a bag of flour – and wrapped him up in his arms. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Nodding, Bucky said, “Sorry.”

“Please don’t apologize when you’ve done nothing wrong.” Steve tightened his hold on Bucky’s waist and added, “This is going to be an adjustment for both of us but I’m more than willing to put in the work.” Even in Steve’s arms, Bucky felt himself trembling – Steve must have felt it, too, because he asked, “Are you… afraid of me?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, not of… you.”

“Alright.” Steve nodded. “What are you afraid of?”

Bucky released a sob. “I’m s-so afraid you’ll regret this. That… you only did it to save me. That I’m nothing… I kn-know it wasn’t what you wanted –” Saying it out loud actually hurt worse than keeping it in, knowing that, if he looked at Steve’s face, he may very well see that his fears were real.

“It’s everything I want,” Steve interrupted, his voice quiet but earnest. “You’re everything I want.”

Bucky clung to him then, feeling _small_ for the first time in his life, regardless of the fact that Steve wasn’t that much bigger than him. “You could have had anyone and I – well, _look at me_.”

Steve sat back from him and touched his cheek, wiping away tears and brushing the hair out of his face, letting his eyes wander. “I am,” he asserted in a quiet voice.

Bucky shook his head again, sniffling and flashing a sad smile. “We both know that, under different circumstances, you wouldn’t have chosen me.”

Steve’s brows furrowed. “You’re right, Buck,” he replied, cutting Bucky right to the core. “I didn’t think I’d ever find a mate. I never thought anyone would…”

Bucky sighed, leaning back and looking down at the table. A painful knowledge sat heavily on his shoulders and he said, “For Alphas, the bond isn’t as… firmly set as it is for Omegas.” Steve’s face darkened but Bucky kept going. “I can just go home. It’ll be… I’ll be fine.”

In a move that sent shivers down Bucky’s spine, Steve gripped the back of his neck, putting pressure on his scent glands and the bondmark. His body went limp as Steve forced his head back. “ _No_ ,” he snarled. “If _you_ want to leave, Buck, you go, but I’m _yours_.”

Bucky had to bite back the moan that was clawing its way out of his chest. No one had ever been able to do this – he never knew he’d want anyone to. He gulped at the intensity in Steve’s gaze, at the power of his Alpha.

_His_.

Something inside Bucky… shifted and he shut his eyes in relief. He let Steve maneuver him closer, though he never released his hold on Bucky’s neck. “And,” Steve whispered in a reverent voice, “now, you’re _mine_.”

Bucky nodded as best he could in the tight hold, but that wasn’t enough for Steve.

“Say it,” he commanded.

“Yours,” Bucky answered in a rush.

Steve’s expression softened, as did his grip, but he didn’t let go. “ _Mine_.”

Still limp, Bucky released a high whine that had Steve’s pupils dilating. In a move that reminded Bucky just _how_ strong his Alpha was, Steve gathered him up and carried him to the bedroom. To _their_ bed. Bucky bounced and giggled when Steve dropped him onto it, then he scooted back further.

Steve’s eyes followed his every move. “Tell me this is okay,” he rasped as he pulled his shirt off. “Tell me you want this.”

“I want it,” Bucky moaned, reaching out to touch. “I want you.”

Steve’s growl emanated from deep in his chest and it sent shivers down Bucky’s spine. Crawling on the bed, Steve divested Bucky of his own shirt – taking a moment to stare in open wonder and reverence at the skin that was revealed. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Bucky fought the splotchy blush that he knew was breaking out over his face and chest. “N-no one… has ever said that about me.”

Steve’s dark eyes met his and he said, “I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful.”

Bucky looked away. “Come on, Steve.”

“I mean it,” Steve asserted, dropping onto his forearms over Bucky. “I have met hundreds of Omegas over the course of my long life and _you_ are the only one I’ve ever wanted.” Before Bucky could argue, Steve took his wrist and led it to his lips. “These hands aren’t soft.” Bucky shivered as Steve’s breath blew across his skin. “They’re the hands of someone who’s had to take care of himself for a long time. These arms aren’t small and thin,” he continued, kissing up toward Bucky’s inner elbow. “They’re the arms of a man who’s had to protect himself.”

“St-Steve,” Bucky gasped, but Steve ignored him.

“These shoulders,” he went on, his lips ghosting over Bucky’s collar bone, “aren’t dainty or delicate. They’ve held up the weight of other people’s expectations and prejudices.”

Bucky was panting, becoming more and more desperate and Steve had hardly touched him. “Jesus, Steve.”

“This chest,” Steve breathed as he mouthed along Bucky’s pecs, slowly moving toward his nipples. “It’s strong and toned; the chest of a man who doesn’t want a dominant, aggressive Alpha. He wants a partner.”

Bucky gulped and bit his lip as the scent of his slick permeated the air. “Steve, please –” In that second, Steve closed his lips around Bucky’s nipple and he threw his head back. “Fuck, oh, my God, Steve!”

Steve laved at his flesh before biting down gently. “This body is one that’s known hard work and struggle,” he whispered. “You’re strong, Bucky,” he went on, leaning back and touching Bucky’s cheek to draw his gaze. “Strong enough to be mine.”

His eyes were so intense, Bucky couldn’t look away. “Yes,” he agreed, knowing in his heart that it was true. “I am.”

Something flashed in Steve’s eyes. “I never believed I’d find you.”

Bucky reached up and took Steve’s face in his hands, pulling him down. “But you did,” he whispered, smiling.

Steve’s face slowly broke into a smile of his own. “I did, didn’t I?” He breathed so quietly that Bucky wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it.

An idea struck Bucky and he asked, “Can we… have a bonding ceremony?”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Yes,” he answered, “I’d love that.” Bucky kissed Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and spreading his legs. “God, you smell so good.”

Bucky gasped when Steve pressed their hips together, but it quickly shifted into a moan. “Alpha.”

Steve growled at the word and kissed Bucky harder, grinding their clothed erections together. Bucky was so wet, he worried he’d ruin his pants and they were the only comfortable ones he had with him. It appeared that Steve had a similar thought – or an entirely different one, but the result was the same. Bucky’s pants were pulled off his hips and down his legs as Steve sat all the way back, staring down at him.

Steve hadn’t seen him in the bright light of day – not naked, not… aroused. Feeling self conscious, Bucky tried to cover himself with his hands but Steve leaned down, kissing his scarred knuckles. “Let me see you,” he pleaded and Bucky let his hands drop away. “Has anyone ever sucked you off?”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he shook his head. Steve flashed a frankly filthy smile before he leaned down and took Bucky’s cock into his mouth. He’d swear his eyes crossed at the warm, wet sensation but, really, it was when Steve moaned around him that Bucky saw stars.

“Oh, my God, Steve,” he whimpered, digging both hands in Steve’s long hair.

His hips moved without his permission, jerking into Steve’s mouth until Steve held him firmly to the bed. He switched from lapping at the head and swallowing him down. Bucky wasn’t as big as Steve but he wasn’t small like some Omegas, so it took a little time for Steve to work up to taking him all the way. Feeling so much pleasure and knowing it was because of his Alpha – _his_ Alpha – made a fire erupt in Bucky’s belly.

“Fuck, ‘m close, Steve, ‘m not gonna last,” he rambled, throwing his head back.

Steve didn’t stop or slow down; he took Bucky as deep as he could and that was all it took. Bucky cried out, arching his back and gripping Steve’s hair too tightly. When the intensity eased, his hands dropped to his side and Steve pulled away.

“Please,” Bucky whispered, reaching for Steve. “I want you. I’m ready, _please_.”

“Shh,” Steve hushed. “Turn over.”

Bucky rolled onto his stomach, pulling his knees under himself and presenting. The sound Steve made had goosebumps breaking out all over Bucky’s body. “Alpha,” he whimpered, “please.”

Steve’s breath hitched. “It’s okay,” he rasped. “I’ll take care of you.”

Bucky shivered and nodded his head. “Please.” He gasped when he felt Steve’s hands on his ass, gently kneading the flesh. “Alpha, I –”

“I know, baby,” Steve consoled and Bucky shivered at the use of the pet name. “You’re mine – _my_ Omega – and I’ll always take care of you.”

And Bucky believed him – he trusted Steve completely after so short a time, it made his head spin.

“Please – ah!” He gasped when he felt Steve’s thumbs pressing into him, gently. “I need you!”

“Anything for you,” Steve whispered but then he disappeared. Bucky whined, trying to turn around, looking for Steve, but he wasn’t gone.

He’d unzipped his jeans and began pushing them down his thighs. “Alpha,” Bucky breathed, letting himself stare at Steve’s naked body.

“Omega,” he responded in a dark voice. “You want me?”

“Yes,” Bucky pleaded. “I need you so bad. Want your – your knot.”

Steve shut his eyes and growled. “Say it again.”

Bucky shivered. “Y-your knot, please,” he begged, “I want it.”

In the next moment, Steve was on the bed, pressing Bucky’s body into the mattress, running one hand up the length of his spine. Bucky whined and arched his back, begging for more. “You’re so fucking responsive,” Steve rasped, rutting his cock against Bucky’s ass. “So wet for me, so ready,” he went on.

“Yes, please, Alpha, all for you, I’m – I’m yours,” Bucky rambled.

Steve cursed against Bucky’s neck before shifting his hips just enough that Bucky felt his cock pressing into him. Slowly but steadily, Steve filled him, pressing until his hips were flush with Bucky’s ass. Steve laid over Bucky’s back resting his weight on his forearms, boxing Bucky in completely.

“Gonna give you everything,” Steve promised, “everything I am, it’s yours. Anything you want – fuck, I’ll take such good care of you.”

Before Bucky’s brain could catch up or even comprehend a response, Steve was pulling out and thrusting back in. His hips moved gently at first, slowly building up to give Bucky a chance to get used to the stretch. Bucky wondered if the mild burn would fade over time or if it was a part of sex – maybe he was still a little nervous and tense and, when that went away, so would any discomfort.

His brain shut down after that because Steve began thrusting harder. He wrapped his hands around Bucky’s shoulders and used the grip for leverage, slamming inside Bucky and making him cry out.

“Oh, my God!” Bucky’s vision went black each time Steve rammed into that spot – the one he’d never even heard of. How could no one think to tell him there was something like that, something that made his entire being burst into flames of pleasure? “Please, don’t stop!”

Steve growled and picked up the pace. Bucky could feel the hint of his knot at the end of each thrust, growing and making him want to scream.

“You’re so good, Bucky,” Steve purred. “Feel so good – never felt this good.”

Bucky’s eyes were rolling back in his head and he felt the tension low in his belly. Each tug of Steve’s knot was pulling him closer, lighting him up from the inside. “Please,” was all he could say but Steve understood.

“Give it to me, Omega,” he rasped. “Come for me. I want it.” Bucky squeezed his eyes shut tight and let his mouth fall open, releasing a continuous moan. “That’s it, baby,” Steve murmured. “Fuck, I can feel you.”

With that, Bucky’s entire body clenched as he came, crying out into the pillow. Steve was moaning behind him, releasing the filthiest sounds as he chased his own pleasure. Just as Bucky’s orgasm was beginning to wane, Steve’s knot blew and pressed heavy and thick against Bucky’s prostate. Because of that, his orgasm seemingly restarted, going on and on as Steve came inside him, grinding his hips.

“Bucky, fuck!”

Steve was tense for a moment before he relaxed, collapsing onto his forearms instead of Bucky’s back. Later, Bucky would be conscious enough to appreciate that – but not then. Steve pressed his face against Bucky’s neck, close to the bond mark, as they both caught their breath.

“You okay?” He panted and Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, I – good, I’m good.”

“Good,” Steve chuckled, “that’s good.”

“Yeah, good,” Bucky agreed, huffing a laugh.

“Uh,” Steve began, pulling Bucky until they were laying on their sides. He took a deep breath and asked, “Do you have family? I mean, of course you do but – are they – are you close?”

Bucky furrowed his brow. “Yeah, we’re fairly close. They’re, uh, in Indiana, though.”

“Oh,” Steve replied, his voice thoughtful. “Um, would you like to see them? Or… tell them about us?”

Bucky’s face broke out in a grin. He hadn’t let himself even consider the option of seeing his parents and sister, of introducing them to Steve. “Yeah, I-I wasn’t sure if, you know, that was allowed.”

Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s hair. “I’d love to meet them. If you want.”

“I’d like that,” Bucky assured him. “I know they’ll like you.”

“You think? I mean… it’s kind of a lot.” When Bucky looked at him over his shoulder, Steve’s eyes seemed distant.

“My mom is a history teacher,” Bucky said. “The worst thing will be when she goes all starry-eyed.”

Steve smirked at him. “I’ll be ready for trivia.”

Bucky laughed. “They’ll expect us to come for Hanukkah.”

“You’re Jewish?” Steve’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, but I don’t, like, go to Temple or anything.” Bucky swallowed and opened his mouth to continue. He was genuinely happy to know that Steve actually seemed interested in knowing Bucky, knowing more about his life. “My grandpa was a Rabbi so my dad grew up pretty devout but he loosened up after he met my mom.”

“Do you have siblings?”

“Yeah, four sisters,” Bucky groaned. “Becca, Daisy, Betty, and Jessica.”

“Younger or older?” Steve asked, adjusting himself so he could rest his head on his hand and look down at Bucky.

“All younger.” Bucky bit his lip, smiling so much his face hurt. “I… I like that you want to know about them.”

“Of course, I do,” Steve asserted. “I want to know all about you.”

Something struck Bucky then and he couldn’t help the frown that came on. He realized that, while Steve had friends in the Avengers, he didn’t have any blood family. “Um,” he began, “Yom Kippur is coming and, um, if you’d want to, we could go see my family then.”

Steve’s eyes widened a fraction and stared in open awe at Bucky. Nodding, he said, “Only if I won’t be intruding.”

Bucky smiled, trying to show as much affection as he could. “You’re not an intruder,” he asserted. “They’re your family too, now.”

A tension Bucky hadn’t realized was there seemed to drain out of Steve’s shoulders and a warm, bright smile flooded his features. “Yeah?”

Bucky beamed at him. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/humapuma817) or [tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/humapuma)!


End file.
